


manus phantasmae

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black family Christmas party turns out to be full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	manus phantasmae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the latest Porn Battle, prompt: magic. And then it got entirely out of hand. XD (NB: This is during Lily's last year of Hogwarts. She's of age by the wizarding world's standards, but not necessarily by Muggle standards; proceed at your own discretion.)  
> I am not JKR; I'm just borrowing for the pretty.

Over Christmas hols of their seventh year, James takes Lily round to the parties. It’s a risk, especially since his parents are in high enough social circles that they’re rubbing elbows with people who would gladly see Lily killed, but he doesn’t care; apparently, it’s gauche to hex someone in the middle of a Christmas party (and cause to be thrown out without ceremony, in some of them).

Besides, if anyone tries to hex Lily, she’ll fire back.

She’s the most nervous about the Black family’s do, for plenty of reasons she doesn’t have to articulate because Sirius has said it all before, better than she could since he lived it. But while Bellatrix glares daggers at her, she never pulls her wand, and if other people make loud and pointed comments – well, Lily’s heard worse.

What surprises her the most is Narcissa Malfoy. She’s not the official hostess, but it seems Mrs. Black isn’t very interested in fulfilling the functions of a hostess as Lily’s seen them at the other parties James has taken her to. But Lily can’t say she minds Narcissa stepping into those shoes; she’s certainly more gracious about Lily’s presence at the party, and leagues better than her aunt at pleasantries and small talk.

If anything, she talks to Lily rather longer than she has to. But then she makes her excuses and moves on to the next guests, and James spots someone vaguely tolerable who hasn’t been thrown out of the House of Black and pulls Lily over, and that’s the end of that.

Or so she thinks.

Over dinner, she feels a hand on her upper thigh. She turns to lay into James (quietly, of course) for not knowing how to wait until they’re _not in public_ – only to find that both of his hands are clearly above the table. In fact, the one he’d have to be using is bracing his fork while he cuts his goose into more manageable pieces, and the sensation hasn’t gone away. She glances around the table, completely flummoxed, but everyone else seems intent on their food or their own conversations.

With the exception of Narcissa Malfoy. She’s got her right hand (her wand hand, if Lily doesn’t miss her guess) under the table while she eats her dinner with her left, and she’s looking down the table, in Lily’s direction.

When their eyes meet, Narcissa winks at her.

If anything, Lily’s even more confused by that, but before she can make any attempts to follow up, James notices her distraction. “Someone bothering you, Lil?”

“No,” she says, after a moment’s hesitation. She’s a little surprised to find that it’s true. “I’m fine.”

“Long as you’re sure,” he says, going back to his meal. Lily does her best to finish hers and ignore that ghostly hand on her thigh, but it isn’t easy, and she keeps stealing glances in Narcissa’s direction.

Just before dessert, the presence fades in time with Narcissa standing. “If you all will excuse me for a moment,” she says, and makes her way to a corridor out of view of the party at large. After a few minutes, Lily mutters something to James about needing the loo and follows; fortunately, there _is_ a loo down that hall, he’d pointed it out earlier, so she doesn’t need more of a cover story than that.

Narcissa’s waiting for her; there’s no mistaking it, even before she smiles and says, “I had hoped you would get the message.”

“I did,” Lily says. “But I have to say, I’m not really sure what to do with it.” Will Narcissa’s reputation even let her get away with this? What about her husband, for that matter? Why did she go to the trouble of getting Lily’s attention?

“My husband’s interest in these matters extends only so far as getting an heir,” Narcissa says, as though she’d read Lily’s mind (but Lily knows the press of a Legilimens; she didn’t). “And mine... rather doesn’t extend to his sex at all, but one does what one must for propriety’s sake. I assure you, no one else will be approaching us, and if they do, there are ways to avoid detection.”

“And what about – politics?” She hates that Voldemort is always an unseen presence, no matter where she turns. She doesn’t want to get drawn into a war immediately out of school, but neither can she leave James to get himself killed before next Christmas. And Narcissa singling out her, of all the people at this party – perhaps the only person there she oughtn’t even be seen talking to – well, Lily can’t help wondering why.

“Whatever Mr. Potter’s flaws, he wouldn’t spend so much time with anything less than a capable witch. Besides, of everyone here, I thought you would be the most... amenable to my advances. If you’d rather not, you are quite free to return to the party.”

The funny thing is, Lily hadn’t decided whether she was up for it until that. “I’ll stay. If you show me what you did that I nearly gave James a piece of my mind for copping a feel in the middle of dinner.”

Narcissa grins, bright and completely unguarded, and Lily wonders just how many people have seen that expression. She suspects it’s a short list.

“I’d hoped you would. Follow me; we can’t get down to business in the hall.”

They could if they had James’s invisibility cloak, Lily thinks, but she doesn’t bother mentioning it; it’s not here, and it would be an unnecessary risk besides. They’ll be much better off wherever it is Narcissa has in mind.

She leads Lily to a bedroom, disused in recent times but still fully furnished. Lily eyes a nightstand for a moment; there’s not a speck of dust in sight. “Were you planning this?”

“Not as such, but hope springs eternal.” Narcissa closes and locks the door with a wave of her wand, then casts a handful of silencing charms. “I realize this may be a delicate question, but do you have... any prior experience?”

“A little. Not with girls, but I would think the basic mechanics aren’t all that different.” Not when it comes to the sort of things she and James have done so far, anyway; there may be condoms and spells and birth control, but Lily would really rather not even take that chance until they’ve left school, just in case.

“I dare say you’re right in that, especially since I’ve no interest in artificial means.”

“Then what about the magic?”

Narcissa laughs, even as she takes Lily’s hand and guides it to the Malfoy family crest on her dress robe, which turns out to be a pin holding the whole thing in a complex wrap. “Magic is entirely natural, my dear. Mr. Potter’s done you a disservice if he’s left it out of the mix to date. I’d meant the sort that makes up for equipment neither of us have.”

“Oh, toys. Fair enough.” Lily hasn’t given them much thought one way or the other, and she doesn’t now; the pin, and undoing the wrap of Narcissa’s dress robe, take up most of her concentration.

And once the robe’s pooled around Narcissa’s feet, Lily’s breath catches. She hadn’t thought that pureblood wizarding fashion would still call for corsets and stockings, but apparently it does. Not that she’s complaining; it only serves to highlight the fact that Narcissa’s easily the most beautiful of her family, in Lily’s opinion.

“Well, I feel underdressed now,” she says.

“Funny, I’d be inclined to say you’re overdressed, at present.” Narcissa moves, and for a moment Lily wishes Narcissa would just undo her robe with magic, so she could keep looking at her – but then Narcissa’s hands are on her back, gently unfastening the hooks, and she doesn’t mind losing the view so much. Besides, presumably, that’s not the last she’ll see of it.

“I think I’m a step ahead of you. In saying that, I mean. You’ll – see what I mean.” Lily’s babbling, and she doubts that made any sense, but it’s not long before she’s standing there in her bra and knickers and a slip. They’re all _nice_ , as Muggle underwear goes, but not a patch on that corset, and she can very nearly hear Narcissa frowning.

“I do see.” She takes Lily’s shoulders and spins her round so they’re facing each other again (her eyes drop to Lily’s breasts almost immediately). “It suits you, though. But how do you get the thing off?”

Lily laughs, even as she feels a wet spot start to form on her knickers. “I could ask you the same thing. James doesn’t exactly go for the corset look.”

“Oh, it’s quite a simple spell. I’ll show you.” Narcissa fishes Lily’s wand out of the discarded robe’s wand pocket, hands it to Lily and guides her hand through the required gesture. Suddenly, there’s nothing Lily wants more than to get that bloody corset off of Narcissa – and the feeling seems to be mutual, if the fact that Narcissa’s hand snakes up and undoes the clasp on Lily’s bra is any indication.

“I see you figured it out,” she says, breathless.

“I always have been a quick learner,” Narcissa says, and – Merlin, is that her tongue on Lily’s earlobe? That really shouldn’t be so nice, and yet, she’s all but melting into Narcissa’s arms.

But that’s not going to get that corset off any faster. She traces the spell gesture one more time to make sure she’s got it down. “How do you do this when you... don’t have company?”

“Years of practice and the occasional house elf. I doubt Lucius could lace it up properly if he tried.”

Lily gets it right on the first pass – but then, she always has had something of a competitive streak when it comes to charms. She turns to have a look at her handiwork, and if she thought her breath caught before, now it deserts her entirely for a few moments.

Narcissa smiles. “Very good. You should master the other one in no time.”

“The other – oh. Right.” In all of this, Lily’d nearly forgotten about the spell Narcissa used to get her attention in the first place. “And how does that one go, then?”

“Lie down and I’ll show you.”

Lily only hesitates a moment – she hasn’t shed her slip or knickers yet – but Narcissa doesn’t seem to mind, so she pulls back the covers and lies down. The sheets are a wonder in and of themselves, and she suspects that’s some kind of fur over the top rather than a blanket; how do people live like this all the time?

Narcissa lets her corset fall to the floor, pulls off her own knickers and her stockings, and then bends down to pick up her wand. (Lily hadn’t even noticed her dropping it, but suspects she did so in part to put on a show – one that Lily very much appreciates.) Once she has it, she sits down on the bed, looking at Lily for a long few moments before she raises her wand.

“ _Manus phantasmae._ ”

Lily almost laughs at the spell’s name, almost says she’s going to need to see the gesture that goes with it again, but then those ghostly hands are on her and she can’t think of anything else. It’s strange, feeling hands on her breasts without seeing them, without knowing there are arms they’re attached to nearby. It’s strange knowing the touch on her thighs – no, pulling her slip and knickers down, _Merlin_ – is coming entirely from a woman who’s using her wand to guide it.

It’s also really fucking hot. She spreads her legs almost without thinking about it, kicking her slip and knickers off the edge of the bed as she does so; the bed shifts next to her in a way that suggests Narcissa’s enjoying it just as much as she is.

“Finding it to our liking, are we?” Narcissa’s voice has gone husky; it travels right down Lily’s spine.

“Very much so,” she manages to reply. She barely recognizes her own voice – and then one of those phantom hands moves between her legs, and she can’t hold in a moan.

Then again, given the way Narcissa moans in response, she doesn’t want to keep quiet.

Narcissa strokes her with the spell until she can’t keep her hips still, until Lily knows she’s not far from climaxing. And then the hand disappears; she bites back a whimper, and when she looks for an explanation, she sees that Narcissa’s lowered her wand.

“What—” Lily swallows, trying to regain a little composure. “Why’d you stop?”

Narcissa smirks; it’s an expression Lily’s seen on Sirius dozens of times, and while she rather thinks it suits Narcissa better, she knows she’s in a world of trouble. (And God help her, she likes it.) “Well, it’s a bit difficult for me to have a taste if I’ve got all my attention on the spell.”

Lily almost comes then and there, and again when Narcissa shifts down the bed and Lily can see the wet spot where she was sitting, but somehow she holds it together until Narcissa gets her taste and moans in approval. She stays there all through Lily’s orgasm (which, she distantly suspects, is a good deal stronger than anything James has given her so far), licking her clean and half aroused again.

“Your husband has no bloody clue what he’s missing,” Lily says, when she’s caught her breath again.

Narcissa treats her to that brilliant grin again. “Nor does Mr. Potter. I suggest you educate him as soon as you can, since he’s shown a bit of enthusiasm for you.”

“What, you want me to rush out right now and pull him away from the party and leave you all hot and bothered?”

“Certainly not. I still have a spell to teach you.”

Lily laughs. “Indeed you do. I think I’m going to need to see the pattern again.” She won’t be forgetting the incantation any time soon, but she was a bit distracted at the time; she thinks she can be forgiven for missing the gesture.

But Narcissa’s a good sport in this, at least; she walks Lily through the gesture, and even keeps her head enough to give Lily good advice on the spell’s best application. It’s a simple spell to cast, but bloody difficult to control, at least at first.

By the time Narcissa’s shuddering in the throes of her own orgasm, Lily would like to think she’s got the hang of it.

Neither of them so much as moves for a few minutes after that, and that’s fine by Lily – but then, Narcissa manages to surprise her again. “I’d quite like to keep you longer, but I doubt we could justify our continued absence.”

She sounds like she regrets it, and even though Narcissa’s in the habit of schooling her expressions, she even looks like she’d much rather stay here than go and play the proper pureblood wife some more. She’s a bloody good actress to pull off the social obligations the way she does, Lily thinks; if only wizards made movies, she’d be a natural leading lady.

“Perhaps another time?”

The words are out before Lily can think about them; if she had, she almost certainly wouldn’t have said them. This is dangerous, for so many reasons, two of whom Narcissa’s related to and a third whom they support, even if she may not herself.

But she’s never been one to back down from a challenge, and if she can make Narcissa smile like that again, it’ll be well worth the risk.


End file.
